


Revolve

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Tales Inspired by the Discord [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: There was an undeniable temptation when one was in a chair with wheels and a rotating seat, to spin in it. One that had gotten him into trouble more than once with his dear old dad who had chided him for being childish even when at the time he had been a child.





	Revolve

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [vine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KppJcI7-wXA), a love of the avengers as a family, and forward Steve. 
> 
> To the mcu stony server who made me think this prompt me vines as like tentacles instead of as the videos, lol.
> 
> Let me know if you think I missed any tags or need swap out any! Enjoy!

There was an undeniable temptation when one was in a chair with wheels and a rotating seat, to spin in it. One that had gotten him into trouble more than once with his dear old dad who had chided him for being childish even when at the time he had been a child.

Okay, maybe not the entire time, sometimes it was because he was drunk and thought it was a bright idea to spin in the chair which in one terrible instance meant he threw up in a circular pattern in a board room.

Tony had sworn the cleaning staff had glared at him for months after that point but it had been because he’d argue to their face after the fact that it was probably far from the worst thing they had to clean up.

Okay, yeah, that probably hadn’t been his best look in retrospect.

But now it was his tower, or er Avengers tower, but still it was his money that was paying for everything so Tony felt pretty confident he could spin around in all the chairs he wanted to.

Pepper had said it was a waste of money, but Tony had said it would be good for team morale though mutual bonding of doing stupid shit together.

Not that he had much experience with a team at all, but he figured it probably wasn’t too different from his college days. Do stupid shit together and suddenly you were the best of friends.

It worked for him and Rhodey, after all.

Naturally Rhodey had protested such a clandestine first meeting, but Rhodey was a liar who lied because he liked everyone else to believe Tony was the bad influence so then they were suddenly betrayed and defenseless when he went along with nearly all of Tony’s plans.

Rhodey was his favorite for a reason, after all.

Tony spun in the chair not down in his lab for one but one of the communal floors that seemed to always be empty at this hour. Trying to keep up with the Avengers schedules was like trying to herd cats, you would inevitably fail. Okay, maybe not as cute as herding cats.

Should they get a cat or some kind of animal? Tony never really had one growing up and by the time his parents were killed getting an animal seemed like it would only soften his image when he needed people to take him seriously so he couldn’t have that.

But superheroes with animals? That smacked of good press.

Tony spun as the thoughts circled around in his head, the surroundings of the room all a blur. What had he made this floor again? Was it just extra space he had yet to fill or was there a purpose he hadn’t remembered.

The shock of red hair entering his field of view and alerting him, he wasn’t alone sent Tony falling to the tiled ground with an oof.

“Jarvis, baby, I’m pretty sure I asked if someone was here.”

“My records show you didn’t, sir. Perhaps you merely thought it instead?”

“Haha, very funny.” Tony mumbled to himself knowing though Jarvis had a point sometimes he didn’t say every thought that crossed his mind to the surprise of all, he was sure. Just like at other times he couldn’t tell the difference between his thoughts and words so he said aloud things he meant to keep in his head instead.

“Very graceful, Stark.” Natasha sounded faintly amused.

“I’ll have you know I’m a great dancer.” Tony pulled himself off the floor and back into the chair. “What are you doing here?”

“Look at the tile.”

Tony looked down without further comment and realized it was different from the other floors. It was tile and yet it was different from the usual tiles they used in ordinary rooms, in fact, it reminded him of ballrooms he’d been in before.

Even Natasha’s usually practical footwear had been changed into something more suiting.

“Oh… oh.” Tony said suddenly. “So you like it here?”

“Do you think I would be here if I didn’t?” It sounded like Natasha was answering another question, one that flew over his head. Maybe he should have slept more. It was good thing he hadn’t taken the chair against this kind of tiling as the wheels might have messed up the floor some.

The section from communal area where people could take a seat, and grab a small bite to eat with rather Spartan utilities had come in handy.

“I guess not. Do you think we should get a cat?”

“A cat?” Natasha asked again.

“Or a dog. Or a bunny. Or a spider. You’d probably want a pet spider, right?”

“I like cats better actually.”

“Going to upset the hardcore Widow online if that gets out.”

“Then I will know who to blame.”

“Right, right.” It didn’t sound like a threat but with Natasha, Tony was never sure. Something about getting a needle stuck in your neck from a person had a habit of making you a little weary of them. “Sorry to have bothered you. I didn’t really mean to do that.”

“You can stay, if you like.”

“Huh… okay.” Tony replied, that was a bit unexpected, but if he wasn’t being asked to leave then he didn’t see any reason to. Natasha had a sort of quiet presence that Tony could see as comforting in the right light.

He pulled out his phone and opened up one of the gaming apps there. Loud sounds of a shitty avenger mobile game played against Natasha’s movements were careful and slight movements as if she was barely touching the floor at all.

 

~

 

Tony walked into the kitchen only for his foot to hit the mass of something alive and fleshy and immediately he screamed.

“What? Where’s the fire?” Clint’s head picked up from the floor which apparently what Tony had stumbled into. The archer looked bruised and blearily whether that was from apparently sleeping on the floor or something else Tony wasn’t sure.

“Why are you on the floor?” Tony’s tone was still high pitched because it was too early in the morning to have a fright like this. He thought, he thought something happened to Clint but thank god, he’s alive instead. “You have a bed! There’s many beds. We can even share the same bed if you’re lonely!”

“Tony Stark inviting someone to bed imagine my surprise.”

“To sleep, Barton! Do you think if I wanted to have sex with someone on this team, you’d be my first choice?”

“Cap’s right there, that’s true.”

“If you wouldn’t fuck Cap that’s just un-American.” Unless you weren’t into guys, or of age, or something else like that, it wasn’t a hard and fast rule but wait that overlooked a certain red haired nightmare on their team.

Tony asked, “So you and Natasha…?”

“It’s much more fun to let people fill in the blanks there.” Clint said mischievously as he rose to the floor with more grace that Tony would have imagined him having. It was acrobatic in the way that Natasha moved which only further confused him.

“Why were you on the floor?”

“My guess? He flung himself off one of the chair after someone reported to him that someone else had done it previously. And just fell asleep there.” The agent came in, into his home like he owned the place.

The sheer audacity and entitlement.

“Everyone else was doing it.” Clint gave Coulson a goofy grin. “Besides you know me, I can sleep anywhere.”

“I do unfortunately know you.”

“Is someone else getting chastised by Agent for once? Am I dreaming?” Tony went the extra mile and pinched himself and then looked up though it was unnecessary. “Jarvis, are you getting this? Am I hallucinating?”

“Vital signs point to no, though some hallucinations are vivid enough they can be virtually impossible to tell apart from reality. Might I suggest seeking medical attention if you are concerned, sir?”

“Has to be real if you’re telling me to seek medical attention.” Tony sighed. Jarvis was such a worrywart about things like blood loss and concussions as if his own superpower wasn’t one of the inherent unlikelihood of surviving multiple medical emergencies that would have killed anyone else.

“What does that tell you about your life, Stark?”

“I thought we were teaming up on Clint!” Tony hissed. “I can never do nothing in my own tower. I come downstairs and he’s on the floor and I’m worried he’s gone and died on me or something but nope, it’s just a set up-“

“There, there.” Clint patted him back reassuredly. “I’m really touched you’d care about me at all. I will remember this and as a sign of generosity not shoot you in your metal ass just once. And in return, you will gift me a few of the nice, fancy chairs that spin.”

“Oh, what the hell. Why not?” Tony shrugged. “Is a hundred enough?”

“You can definitely tell he’s grew up rich when a few to him as a hundred.” Clint turned to Coulson to say who only nodded in return.

“I hold you responsible for whatever damages happen to him in the meantime.”

“Fine, and a few suits to the Agent to so maybe he doesn’t feel the need to taze me whenever I slightly inconvenienced him.” Tony was still pretty sure Coulson would go through it regardless, but it never hurt to try and smooth things over, right?

“Slightly?”

“He doesn’t need a sugar daddy.”

The words are said at the same time which Tony would have hoped drowned out the latter but because it didn’t, Tony had to live with that knowledge the best way he knew how which was avoidance.

“I am going to leave this room and go back to my workshop and find some miscellaneous project I have that needs to get done in hopes that thought will never, never ever cross my mind again because I will be too busy caught in a mechanical mindset of marvels that will propelled our current knowledge of technology forward instead.”

Something was said in the background and then there was snickering but no force on this Earth would make Tony go back into the room and hear Clint run his mouth anymore.

He shuddered, Clint was not to be underestimated.

Maybe Coulson was chiding him for the comment, maybe, just maybe he’d watch the footage later on and see what happened from that point on, but the greater part of himself told him whatever happened after he had left was just better left to the void.

 

~

 

“What’s up, sparky?” Tony greeted as Thor for once was there, if he wasn’t splitting his time between Earth and Asgard, then it was between him and Jane.

He could understand the impulse, Jane was a very smart woman.

“Greetings.” Thor responded with a bright smile. It was really hard to dislike Thor, he had a rather infectious personality and was a sweet guy that even their little squabble of a first meeting hadn’t meant they were on bad terms.

Unlike a certain other and not as beefy blond.

“How’s Jane?”

“Wonderful. Her scientific rants are music to my ears.” Thor looked so earnest and love-struck it was hard for Tony not to smile. He had remembered being like that with Pepper before things had inevitable blown up.

But Thor and Jane seemed like they would make it. Or at least Tony hoped so.

“She told me to tell you that you still owe her an ironing board. Quite ironic given she tells me this was before your armored adventures!”

“It’s… a long story.” Tony vaguely recalled that, Jane and him had went on a science bender and things had kind of just blurred together there for a bit. What had he even done to her ironing board?

Did he blow it up? That sounded like something he would have done. He had a thing for explosives after all.

“I have the time.”

“Mm, how about a race instead?” Tony offered because he didn’t want to try an rake through those memories at moment, and to be honest, he was bored. “Just pull up a chair and catapult yourself down the hallway with me.”

Tony had been leaning over the back of a leather chair with his knees on the seat which protested a sign of his age that he was clearly ignoring to his detriment and would come to bite him in the ass later on, no doubt.

But for now, racing.

Thor looked skeptical. “Will that support my weight? I’m much heavier than I look.”

“I know. Trust me everything in this town has a weight requirement well above what is the standard. Didn’t want anyone to be busting any beds if you catch my drift.”

“Perhaps a bed would be a better gift to Jane than an ironing board.”

“Sure thing, buddy. As big and as strong of bed as you want.”

Thor grinned and got on the chair. His weight had slowed him down considerably to the point that Tony had speed past him however going too fast meant he was just going to run into the wall which wasn’t very fun but at this point he’s taken more concussive injuries than not so he’d figured he’d be okay.

There was smell of ozone in the air, and then he was caught amongst a muscled mass of warmth before opening his eyes and realizing he was in Thor’s arms.

“Are you alright?” Thor looked concerned. He really was a doll, no one everyone took to loving him maybe even easier than Captain America he was like huge, loveable dog.

“Do you think we should get a dog?”

“A dog?” Thor asked, the change of topic didn’t throw him off apparently. Then again, he did love a fellow scientist so the conversation changes without so much of an inkling of one coming up probably didn’t surprise him. “I like dogs.”

“Yeah, I thought so. As nice as this is, I’m sure I’m not the scientist you want in your arms.”

“That is true.” Thor said, setting him down so Tony could walk on his two feet again. He glanced at wreckage of one broken chair whose pieces would have to pick up eventually and the other that was still turning idly by from the monument of Thor’s flight. Tony blinked upon seeing Steve at the end of the hallway who had his shield at the ready despite the lack of a costume.

“Steven! How are you?”

“Fine.” Steve lowered the shield, looking marginally more relaxed but still strained. “I guess you two were just doing this instead of an attack.”

“Come on, Rogers. My security is better than that. Can’t just have a supervillain waltz in here.”

“Didn’t my brother do that?” Thor added unhelpfully.

“That was Stark Tower and this is Avengers Tower, so nope, doesn’t count!”

“I’m not sure that’s how it works.”

“Steve, do you like dogs? Or cats? Or any animal in particular?”

“Animals are fine?” His tone was uncertain which suggested Steve didn’t really understand the question perhaps too thrown from the thought they had a fight on their hands.

“It’s fine. Sorry to have disturbed your… are you still destroying my gym equipment or did you find a new hobby yet?”

“We should spar!” Thor boomed loudly. Tony winced, God of thunder really honed in that God part when he sounded like that. “I could give you much better challenge than any Midgard equipment could.”

“Oh, uh sure. When?”

“Now!”

Tony heard the sound of a struggle behind him and just walked downstairs. His workshop was calling him and there was no point in calling someone out here to pick up something broken, if only more things were going to get broken in the meantime.

It’d probably take Cap and Thor a while to tire themselves out anyways.

 

~

 

“Brucey bear, why doesn’t your chair spin?” Tony was supposed to be aiding Bruce in the lab, on the rare chances he was invited in as Bruce liked more delicate work and in his opinion, Tony had the opposite approach to science.

Not that they didn’t work well together, but sometimes there was just one too many scientists in the normal.

“Some of us don’t approve of your decision to make all the chair spin. Sometimes we just want to sit down in a chair without it spinning around like you intentionally engineered it that way.”

“That’s a slight against my character and a massive waste of my time and I would never-“

“Oh, you most certainly would do it, Tony.”

“You know me so well.” Tony spoke fondly. “I know, I’ll show my undying love for you by going to fuck up Ross’ shit. I’ll go hack his computers but not to steal any government information because that would be wrong but to make sure his internet connection is a spotty as dial up. Nothing pisses you off quicker than slow internet. Or I can go the more bombastic approach which I know you don’t love as much Brucey, but he deserves it because he’s a dick and I can-“

“Are you trying to propose to me, Tony? Because here I thought your affections laid elsewhere. I’m not one for polyamory.”

“Oh, so you heard those rumors too that we’re a polyamorous queer cult.”

That had been a relatively entertaining rumor though it hadn’t been started by anyone polyamorous rather people who were trying to besmirch the Avengers’ image but it was also a really funny image too.

“It’s better than some of the things that have been said to me. The pictures some of those people make are quite graphic.” Bruce had the face of a man that had seen things.

Things Tony wanted to see. “Oh, where? I want to see Hulk porn.”

“Tony, no.”

“Bruce, it can’t be any worse than the image Clint seared into my head the other day. Because I’m sure you’ve seen my spread. Pretty artistic, right?”

“That’s one word for it, sure.” Bruce said inoffensively. “Also I’ve heard about your plan to have a dog or a cat, or even a bunny in the tower.”

“Bunny? Have you been talking to Natasha behind my back? So you’re team bunny?”

“I’m team marimo.”

“The little moss balls?” Tony titled his head. “Really? That’s a rather low definition of pet.”

“Babysteps, Tony. Let’s see if we kill the Marimo and go from there.”

“Fiiine. Jarvis, order us one of those.”

“As you wish, sir.”

 

~

 

“I’ve been expecting you.” Tony said, spinning in his chair all nonchalant like when Steve had entered his workshop. Naturally because this was his life, he spun too far and Steve’s face faded out view rather than him coming to a natural spot in front of him.

“Shit.” Tony cussed. He positioned one sole finger towards the good captain to give him another moment and spun around again hoping to stick the landing. Sticking one of his knees out to help decrease the momentum too and because it made him look sexier.

Naturally he didn’t and overextended again and further this time. “Shit.” Tony said again and went again trying to go slower but somehow the opposite happened and he overextended again. And ended up on the floor seeing Steve’s boots in front of him as he looked up.

“How many times are you going to hurt yourself like that?”

“A real knight in shining armor would caught me in his arms.”

“I was under the impression that was meant to be you.” Steve did offer his hand at least which Tony took because that actually was a smooth line. Damn, Steve might have had game underneath the 40s exterior or maybe he had just gotten very lucky.

“Yes, well, Clint fell too.” Tony brushed himself off since he didn’t always keep workshop that clean.

“Coulson informed me you were to blame for anyone who suffered a chair related injury.”

“That seems like a bit of blanket ban.”

“Clint was sleeping on the floor after he fell off of one. You and Thor broke at least one.” There was a bit of an awkward pause there that Tony noted but Steve finished the conversation like nothing had happened so maybe Tony was imagining it. “I don’t know if you did anything with Bruce or Natasha but it wouldn’t surprise me if there’s an incident in the future.”

“When you say it like that, it sounds like I’m bad influence, Rogers.”

“It does sound like that, doesn’t it?”

“What did you come down to do anyways?”

Steve gave him a considering, almost leering look that on anyone else Tony would have thought he was being hit on, but surely that was just his imagination, right?

“Oh, I just wanted to set the record straight. You at least owe me dinner first if you wanted to fuck me. Or if you wanted to be fucked by me. After all, I wouldn’t want you to do something un-American. Might set a bad example.”

“I… uh…” Tony choked, he hadn’t known Steve had heard that.

“In case you were wondering, I decided to take care of the Marimo.” Steve went back up the stairs like that and it sounded like he’d been extra smug on his way out. As if he hadn’t just dropped a bombshell like that.

Heh, a bombshell dropping a bombshell that was funny.

“Jarvis, did Steve just make a pass at me?”

“I believe so.”

“Am I concussed, drugged or drunk?” It was a fair question, given this was Tony’s life after all and all of those unfortunately happened on the regular.

“No, sir.”

“Huh… okay, that’s a thing that happened I guess. Let’s search for somewhere Steve might like to eat then. If he’s offering then, it just seems silly to refuse him, you know?”


End file.
